


Distance won't break us

by cryingoverfiction



Series: asanoya college au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A hint of smut, Angst, College AU, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, With a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Azumane Asahi is going to college, and his boyfriend Nishinoya Yuu isn't thrilled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First hq fic!! I hope you all enjoy. I'll try and update my dc fics but I've lost interest atm.

Nishinoya looked at his clock reading 4:23am and sighed. He'd been trying to sleep for hours but with no use. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and started to put on his clothes for the day, then checked his phone. There was a message from Asahi sent 10 minutes ago. 

'I can't sleep' 

Noya typed a quick reply and grabbed his boots. A few moments later his phone buzzed with a reply 

'Come over'

'Already on my way' 

He shrugged on his parker, given it was a cold summer morning, grabbed his wallet, and scribbled a quick note for his parents. 

'Mom, gone to Asahi's early. I'll see you Sunday night' With that he left. 

He walked to the nearest coffee shop, which always opened at 4am for the workers beginning their trek to sendai city and beyond. He purchased two lattes and went on his way. 10 minutes later he was climbing through Asahi's window. He smirked at the memory of sneaking in through the window time and time again before either of their parents knew they were together. He set the coffee down on Asahi's desk and closed the window, trying to ignore how bare the room looked. He removed a couple of layers of clothing and sat on the bed. Asahi wasn't in the room, but surely he'd be back soon. Nishinoya checked his phone and sipped his coffee when the door opened. Asahi entered the room carrying a plate of pancakes. 

"Hey Yuu" he said softly, and placed the food infront of Noya. He grabbed his coffee and sat opposite nishinoya. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Asahi sighed. 

"Suga and Daichi made it official yesterday" he said and Noya smiled slightly. 

"Everyone knew they were together anyway" 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're engaged this time next week" Asahi chuckled

"They have been together for 2 years. They've already moved in together. It wouldn't be surprising" Nishinoya agreed. Asahi was about to speak but was interrupted by the alarm on his phone. He dismissed it and turned his attention back to Noya. 

"It'll be nice to see them again" Asahi sighed absent mindedly and Nishinoya looked away from him, and toward the boxes and suitcases lined up against the wall. He swallowed hard, fighting against the lump in his throat, but silent tears made their way down his cheeks. 

"This is real, isn't it?" He whispered

Asahi scooted over to him and brought the smaller male into his chest. He balled the material of Asahi's shirt into his fist and sobbed. 

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me" he managed to choke out. Asahi rubbed small circles onto his back to soothe him. 

"Hey, we've talked about this" Asahi started, pressing a kiss to the top of his head "you can come for the weekends, and I'll be back in the holidays, and then the second you graduate, you can move in" 

"What if i can't get into university of Tokyo?" Noya whimpered 

"Huh?" 

Nishinoya pulled away from him slightly, just enough for the younger to be able to maintain eye contact and still be close. He wiped his eyes before responding. 

"It's obvious that my grades aren't fantastic so what if i-" 

"Remember when you were told that if you didn't pass your exams you couldn't go to the training camp?" Asahi asked and Nishinoya nodded. 

"I don't see what-" Asahi held a finger to his lips and silenced him. 

"Did you miss the training camp?" Asahi asked and Noya shook his head. "No, because you were motivated enough to study and pass your exams. So instead use me instead volleyball as motivation" Asahi suggested and Nishinoya wrapped his arms around him. 

"I will Asahi-san! I will i promise" 

 

It was 6am and Asahi's car had finally been packed. Nishinoya was starting to feel the effects of his all nighter, barely keeping his eyes open while Asahi farewelled his parents. Asahi got in the car and looked at his boyfriend sitting next to him, fast asleep. Asahi felt grateful for the few hours sleep he did get and braced himself for the 4 hour drive. 

 

Asahi opened the door to his new apartment. It wasn't anything too flash, but it would do. 

"Why is there already furniture?" Nishinoya asked 

"My parents furnished the place last week. But it's up to us to decorate it" Asahi smiled and grabbed Noya's hand. They walked in and set their stuff on the floor, before inspecting the place. 

"Bedroom is a little small" Asahi commented 

"Who cares about the bedroom? Now that you have a place to yourself we can fuck anywhere" Nishinoya smirked and went to check out the balcony. Asahi blushed and followed him. 

"Its a lot noisier than Miyagi" Noya commented "and the air isn't as fresh here, but I could get used to it" 

"I hope you do" 

 

They had returned from the home decorating store with too many bags, and even with the two of them, multiple trips were made to and from the car. They worked on Asahi's study first, setting up the printer and laptop, stocking the room with textbooks, notebooks and pens and all the essentials of a university student. 

Next was the living room, Nishinoya had decided that bright colors were needed to bring life to the drab room, so his already small couch had an abundance of bright orange and red cushions, and a bonsai tree had been placed on the coffee table next to some books. 

Noya was moving so fast that Asahi was barely getting the chance to decorate his own apartment. 

"Yuu, slow down. We have the whole weekend to decorate" Asahi said softly, opening up a window. 

"True, but the faster we get this place organised, the faster we can get to the fucking" Nishinoya said in a nonchalant manner. Asahi raised his eyebrows then smirked. 

"I think we've been working pretty hard today. Why don't we christen the couch?" Asahi suggested. Noya stopped what he was doing and turned to face him. He ran to taller man and jumped, latching onto his torso. Asahi caught him with ease and pressed his lips to Noya's. Nishinoya started unbuttoning Asahi's shirt when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Nishinoya climbed off Asahi and answered. 

"Daichi-san!" The younger male smiled and let his former senpai in. Asahi fixed his buttons and walked over to his friend. 

"Nice place Asahi!" Daichi exclaimed "this directly above mine and Suga's place" he observed. Suga knocked on the open door to announce his arrival, walked over to Daichi and grabbed his hand. The three of them started talking about university, given they all attending the same place. Noya slipped away, and started sorting through some of Asahi's things. He felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket. He answered without glancing at caller ID, preoccupied with which drawer Asahi's boxers should go in. 

"You could've told me that you were ditching practice today" Tanaka yelled through the phone. 

"Sorry Ryu. I'll be there monday, I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with Asahi before he- you know" he sighed. Nishinoya could almost envision Tanaka's face softening. 

"I get it. Just let us know okay. We have new first years now and Ennoshita and I would like to see how we all work together sooner rather than later" 

Tanaka showing responsibility as the vice captain would take some getting used to for Noya. 

"I understand. I'll be there monday" he reaffirmed "i gotta go" and with that he hung up. He didn't want to think about monday. He didn't want to think about any day past sunday. He recollected himself and walked back to the living room to greet his former senpais. 

 

Asahi pulled out and rolled onto the space next to Nishinoya. He was covered in sweat and panting. He thought Noya was panting too. Until he realised he was sobbing. 

"Yuu? Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked, near frantic. Noya shook his head. 

"I'm okay reall-y" the crack in his voice gave it away. Asahi pulled Noya into an embrace. 

"Its going to be okay, we're going to be okay" Asahi reassured. 

"You say that now" Nishinoya sniffled "but what if you like the guys at university better than me? What if they fuck better than me?" 

"Nishinoya Yuu, are you insecure?" Asahi choked back a laugh. "Yuu, university guys have hit on me before, and i never gave them a second glance. As for fucking, are you aware of your stamina? I don't think anyone's a better fuck than you. I love you, okay, I don't have eyes for anyone else" Asahi kissed the top of his head and Noya snuggled into his chest. 

"I don't want to leave tomorrow" he mumbled 

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow" Asahi agreed, playing with Nishinoya's flat hair. 

"I could just never go home" Nishinoya suggested as he pulled away 

"Your mother would have my head" Asahi chuckled and Noya laughed. 

"She would. Do you reckon if i got expelled she'd let me come here and get a job?" 

"Do not get yourself expelled. I might not offer you refuge" Asahi smirked and got off the bed and headed for the shower, with Nishinoya hot on his heels. 

 

Sunday rolled around quicker than either of them would've liked and Nishinoya kept putting off leaving. "There will be another train" was excuse time and time again, but now the sun was setting, and the last train's departure was looming. Nishinoya was clinging to Asahi, arms wrapped around the taller mans neck, legs locked around his waist, and tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"At least let me walk you to the train station" Asahi sighed. Noya shook his head. 

"No it's alright. I'll be okay. I'll text you when i get there" Nishinoya sounded deflated as he jumped onto the floor and grabbed his duffel bag. 

"You have to call me everyday and pretend to be miserable without me. I love you Asahi" 

"I love you too Yuu" he smiled and bent down as Noya went up on hos tippy toes for a goodbye kiss. 

"I'll see you in two weeks" Asahi said as he pulled away. Nishinoya smiled, saying his final goodbyes and left. He kept himself together in the elevator, but once he got outside he sat on the path and sobbed. He was well aware that he was going to miss his train but he didn't care. 

"Are you going to be okay?" A voice from above him asked. He looked up at the tall figure. 

"Ryu? What are you doing here?" Nishinoya asked. Tanaka smiled and sat next to him. 

"Saeko's boyfriend lives about 10 minutes from here, and Akiteru wanted my approval before asking her to move in with him. Plus she took me clubbing last night" Tanaka explained. 

"But why are you here, outside Asahi's building?" 

"I know you. I know you'd wait for the last train before leaving. I figured I'd offer to drive you home instead. I got the address from Suga-san." Nishinoya didn't say anything but hugged Tanaka. 

"Thank you Ryu" 

"Don't sweat it. Come on. Let's go get some food and then you can cry your little heart out in the car" Tanaka laughed and stood up, holding a hand out, and pulling Nishinoya up. They started walking in the direction of Tanaka's car and Nishinoya looked back at the apartment, where Asahi was standing on the balcony. Noya waved and turned the corner, already counting the days until he could see his boyfriend again.


End file.
